


Tears Over Beers

by SlutForS8n



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU i guess?, Dream is in college, Fluff, M/M, Swearing, Weed Fic, basically just pure fluff, dream being soft, dream is curious, george smokes weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28939572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlutForS8n/pseuds/SlutForS8n
Summary: "When did you start smoking?""Weed or rollies?""Either,""Regular rollies? Since I was like 12. Weed? I started at about 15," George huffed out a laugh as he took another drag, exhaling as he looked over at Dream.OrGeorge smokes weed and Dream loves it.***The title has literally nothing to do with the fic but it's a song by Modern Baseball. 11/10 would recommend.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 120





	Tears Over Beers

**Author's Note:**

> Ironically enough, wrote the first half of this fic fucking zooted. 
> 
> Teen and up because drug use and I also swear like a sailor so-
> 
> No beta, we die like Wilbur blowing up L'manburg

Dream felt his neck click as his head rolled back and he took a deep breath. 

"When did you start smoking?" He asked, his eyes slipping closed as he began unconsciously picking at his fingernail. 

"Weed or rollies?" George muttered, bringing the blunt back up to his lips as his eyes flickered over to the tall blonde in the passenger seat, moving to roll down the window a little more to let out the smoke. 

"Either," He answered, sitting up properly to look over at the shorter boy, watching as a small smile appeared on the brunette's lips at they locked eyes before George let his fall shut once again. Dream loved watching the way the smoke slowly dripped from his lips as he breathed out softly letting the majority of it seep out before quickly exhaling. 

"Regular rollies? Since I was like 12. Weed? I started at about 15," George huffed out a laugh as he took another drag, exhaling as he looked over at Dream. 

"Holy shit. How are you not dead?"The blonde boy laughed, his eyes wide as he stared at the smaller boy. 

George let out a fond huff as another cloud escaped his cracked lips, "Bad area and bad friends. Grew up around it. Everyone smoked weed when we were like 15. Some people got over it and some didn't. Guess I was one of the ones that didn't."

Dream hummed in agreement and he moved to look out the open window, feeling the wind bite his face, his nose and his cheeks dusted a light pink. He turned back to George, only to find the smaller boy's eyes locked on him. 

His eyes fell to Dream's lips as he took one last drag before flicking the filter out the window, blowing the smoke out towards the blonde. He watched as Dream scrunched up his nose before inhaling deeply, watching as George closed his window, opting to do the same, "Can I kiss you, Dream?" 

The blonde felt his eyes widen as he let the words sink in, "What?"

"I asked if I could kiss you."

"Yeah, okay," Dream whispered, looking over at the brunette.

"Wait, for real?"George was sat up properly now, his eyes wide and he ran his tongue over his bottom lip. 

"Yeah, you can kiss me," Dream mumbled, his eyes meeting the smaller boy's. He watched George swallow harshly and a look of worry fell on his face, "Are you sure?" 

"George..." Dream began, raising his eyebrow before reaching across the console to unclip George's seatbelt and making a silent gesture for George to follow him out of the cab and into the bed of the truck. George fell back onto the cold metal as soon as the tailgate was lowered, shuffling further back till he reached the crate that he kept a big beanbag chair in. He sat back onto it and reached for the blonde boy's hips. 

Dream fell onto the beanbag, his body half draped over Georges as his head rested next to the brunette's, watching his eyes flicker down to the taller man's lips, George's hand reaching out softly and pressing gently against Dream's cheek. The shorter man traced his thumb over the green-eyed man's bottom lip, pulling it away from his teeth before watching as it snapped back into place as the pressure was removed.

George leant down and pressed his lips against dream's softly, tilting the blonde's chin up as they led on their sides.

Dream decided that George tasted like smoke and sour apple and it was fucking addictive. It didn't feel like how they described it in the books and the movies. Dream didn't feel fireworks going off in his stomach and electricity flowing through his veins. He felt himself being dragged in. He felt the way that George's breath wrapped tight around his heart like vines and the faint taste of smoke rested itself on his tongue. 

George pulled away and pressed his forehead against Dream's, the both of them keeping their eyes closed and the brunette breathed out heavily. His thumb brushed softly against the younger boy's cheekbone and he whispered out a quiet 'breathe.' 

Dream let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding in, feeling his body melt into the beanbag even further. 

"Don't you have class tomorrow?" George muttered softly, The younger boy shivering as George's breath fanned across his face. He rolled onto his back as he looked up at the moon with a deep sigh. 

"I'd much rather stay here and be with you."

George could have laughed. "You'd rather lie in a truck bed with the high bloke that has feelings for you than sleeping and preparing for the class you have in-" His eyes flicked down to his watch, "-four hours?" 

Dream sighed. He wrapped his fingers around George's wrist, the smaller boy's hand having fallen to his chest. He brought it back up to his face and began pressing kisses to his fingers. 

"I love you." The words had startled Dream. His head slowly turned to meet George's eyes, "I know you probably don't want to hear that but I'm really high and I don't care about the consequences."

Dream let out a sigh of relief as he leaned up to kiss George. He felt the vines tighten and he knew there was no way out as they tore through and wound their way up through his arteries, making their way around his body. George was a part of him now and he knew there was no escape. 

"You're so fucking stupid, George," Dream heaved out with a laugh as the shorter boy pulled away, "I love you too." 

A look of pure peace falling across George's face. "Oh thank god."

They led in silence for a few moments, looking at each other with a small smile on each of their lips before George sighed, "You do really need to get home. You need to sleep before class." 

"You just kissed me for the first time and told me that you loved me and you really expect me to be able to sleep?" Dream laughed, blushing as George gently pushes his hair from his face. 

He tried his best to mask his disappointment when George patted his thigh gently, silently asking him to move so that they could get back into the cab of the truck. Dream dragged himself up with a sigh before holding out his hand for the smaller boy to take, pulling him up too. The height difference was suddenly so obvious and yet, Dream felt so small with George. He ducked his head and felt his cheeks grow red under the brunette's gaze. 

He shuffled around till he reached the passenger seat before getting in and waiting for George to finish putting away the beanbag and securing the crate. The older man climbed into the driver's seat. 

"You're not driving," Dream murmured, watching as George nodded softly. 

"Yeah, I know. I was planning on sleeping in the truck anyway. Do you want me to walk you home?" The question was quiet and curious, not demanding or insisting and Dream appreciated it, "I know it's just up the road but its dark and I just wanted to make sure you're okay with it."

"You know I was an athlete? I was the quarterback in highschool, I can handle myself," The blonde laughed. George knew. He was reminded every time that Dream stretched and the sliver of toned skin peaked out, "But thank you." 

George smiled and leant his head back against his chair, "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow, then? After class?" 

"Obviously. Pick me up from campus at 11. I wanna get lunch with you."

George just nodded as he watched Dream leave his car. 

He missed him already. 

He jumped at the knock on his window, sticking his tongue out as he saw Dream laugh. George lowered the window and as soon as there was enough space, Dream leant in and pressed his lips against the brunettes, letting himself melt. It wasn't rough and there was no tongue, but it was nice and it made the blonde's stomach twist. 

He pulled away, pressed one last kiss to the palm of the hand that George had rested on his cheek before whispering out a quiet "I love you."

He shivered softly as he looked around, taken out of his daze as George pulled off his hoodie, passing it over to Dream. The taller boy threw it over his head, falling to just below his hips. He'd never been more glad that George had a thing for oversized hoodies. 

He was in his own head for the majority of the walk home, pulling his hood up as he began to get colder, Thankful that he'd accepted George's hoodie. He pulled out his keys, unlocking the door to his flat. As he pulled open his door and toed off his shoes. He wandered to his bed and fell back on it as he picked up the remote and turned on his tv, opting for Netflix and pulling out his phone as it started ringing. 

He saw Georges contact name and smiled, answering it with a smile as he flicked through the movies and shows displayed on his screen. 

"Dream!" 

The blonde almost pulled the phone away from his ear at the volume, laughing, "Yes, George?" 

"I forgot to ask you out!" 

Dream almost dropped his phone at that, "What, like, on a date?" 

"Well, like to be my boyfriend." 

"Ask me tomorrow when you're not fucking zooted," Dream smiled. He wanted to say yes, of course he did, but he needed to make sure he meant it. 

"Okay. Goodnight, Dream. I love you." 

"I love you too, George." 

He tugged off the hoodie, balling it up as he rested his head on it. He turned off the tv, not really in the mood for anything, and dug his nose into the soft, navy blue fabric. 

He inhaled deeply and let his body relax. The dizzying scent of smoke mixed in with just pure _George_ almost made him light-headed. 

Maybe, he would be falling asleep after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> I DO REQUESTS!!!!!
> 
> comment them and I will get back to you :) 
> 
> Anyway, have a good day.


End file.
